Fifteen
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: —¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Me guardaron pastel? —Sí. —¿Te gustó? —Yo te quería a ti.


_ATLA no me pertenece. Es tanto lo que escribo de esta serie, que debería dejar la obsesión xD (nuncaaaaaaaaa~)_

_edit 11/02/2016:** Esta**** historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

¡Hola! Publico esto porque ayer fue mi birthday, y se me ocurrió al ver mi torta *-*

¡Disfruten! yei :3

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen<em>

_By: Nieve Taisho._

* * *

><p>—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Toph!<p>

Los confetis y risas se apoderaron del lugar. El Dragón de Jazmín había sido utilizado para celebrar los quince de la maestra tierra, la cual tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

Sonreía interiormente porque, se había tomado un descanso de su Academia y la cabreaba mucho, y porque justo ahora; celebrar sus _quince años _con sus mejores amigos, su familia más amada e importante en su vida.

_Pero faltaba algo. No, alguien._

Sokka no estaba. Exacto, no estaba. ¡Ni se había aparecido! Ni siquiera le mandó una carta y su hermana le dijo que estaba ocupado ayudando las guerreras en la maldita -según ella- isla Kyoshi. _Seeeee… "ayudando"_

Cuando llegó a la tienda de té, sonrió con sus amigos y tomó té para calmarse. Odiaba no sentirle las vibraciones, y golpearlo en el brazo le hacía falta.

_Cómo odio que no esté aquí… conmigo. Maldición, ¡es mi cumpleaños! Cuando llegue su cumpleaños le romperé la cara de idiota que tiene…_

Katara le había prometido que comerían pastel cuando él llegara, para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no lo logró. Ya se hacía tarde y tuvieron que comerse el pastel sin _él_.

Lo comió con amargura.

Sus amigos querían celebrarle unos _quince años_ como se debía, con mucha diversión para seguir con la tradición de las "quince primaveras" que se daban cuando una chica cumplía quince. Según Katara y su madre, esa era la edad en la que una chica se convertía en "mujer" (lo que le dio asco, ya que ese _momento del mes_ ya le había llegado) y que se debía celebrar con una tradición de vestido y blá.

Ella odiaba eso, y lo descartó. Quería una reunión con sus amigos, esa familia que ganó con dedicación y cariño, no quería una cara fiesta para "celebrar" una adolescencia que de todas formas ya tenía.

—¡La adolescencia empieza a los quince, Toph! ¡Eras _pre_adolescente!

Le había gritado con exasperación su amiga.

Pero mandó todo a la mierda.

_Quería a Sokka._

Un puchero deseaba formarse en su cara. Bufó y resopló con fastidio su flequillo al haber terminado de cruzar los brazos. Estaba muy enojada, y si él llegaba, se las pagaría bien caro.

Cuando su corazón saltó al sentir pisadas apresuradas y conocidas en la puerta. Se levantó de golpe al oír la puerta abrirse y escucharlo. Sintió alivio.

—¡Toph!

Sokka corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Se había retrasado, Suki no lo dejaba irse. Él no quería estar con ella, quería estar en el cumpleaños de su novia.

Besó a Toph y le acarició la mejilla, en modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Suki no me dejaba irme…

—Perra.

Sokka rió. La amaba así.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Me guardaron pastel?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustó?

—Yo te quería a ti.

Sokka sonrió dulcemente, y la besó en la mejilla. —Y yo a ti. No podía faltar,_ tejoncito_. Toma, es para ti.

Le tendió una cajita pequeña, y ella frunció el ceño desde que se había suavizado al llegar él. No quería regalos, pero los de él le fascinaban. Así que fingió el no quererlo. Pero lo abrió y él sacó un collar sencillo de metal, con un dije de boomerang pegado al símbolo de la tierra. Se lo colocó y rió al ver su carita roja.

—Me tardé mucho en hacerlo, ya que es metal, pero valió la pena, ¿no…?

Toph lo había jalado de las mejillas para besarlo. Sonrió entre el beso.

—Felices quince, _preciosa_.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaro algo: <em>_yo__ soy la de los quince xD_

_Me llegó la inspiración y me pasé de 500 xD (estoy obsesionada en querer que me salga perfecto -.-)_

_Si alguien más quisiera un novio como Sokka, ni lo sueñen, ¡es mío! Adasdhksahf (sin olvidar a mi perfecto Inuyasha *-*)_

_Bueno, y ¡happy birthday for me! *se pone a cantar Birthday de Selena Gómez*_

_Nie._


End file.
